regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
User Interface
The user interface in Regnum Online follows the conventions of other MMORPGs. Here is a labeled image of the HUD, with each part explained below. = Main screen elements = Basic character info In the top left of the screen is the is the character's name, level, health and mana bars. Underneath these are icons for any constant, activable or aura powers currently affecting the player. Where appropriate, the icon has a small green bar at the bottom to show the time remaining for the effect. Selected target info This appears when any player, npc or creature is selected. It shows the name, health value, and challenge of the object. The dot in the top left shows green for allies and red for enemies. Combat log This window logs combat information such as attacks or damage received or other powers cast. It also details the rewards given after defeating an enemy, and shows other status messages like when quest tasks are completed, when forts are attacked, or when friends go online/offline. Compass The upper right corner of the screen shows the compass as well as three smaller icons. The compass needle shows the direction the character is facing. Hovering the mouse over the compass will show the area the player is currently in, as well as their X and Z coordinates. The origin of these coordinates it the North-West corner of the world map, with X measuring distance East and Z measuring distance South. To the upper-left of the compass is an icon showing the current time of day in-game. Hovering over this icon will also show the player how long they have been logged in. In the upper-right is a button to open the Map (also opened by pressing 'm'). This button will also flash when a war banner is placed. Finally to the lower right is the realm status indicator. This is important with invasions. Chat window Contains the four basic chat rooms a player can have, plus any number of player chats active. All chat windows are realm restricted. Warmaster Chat: A rank gained through vigorous and dedicated play, allowing those who have also gained this status to better communicate in any area of the map. *Realm: Talks with everyone of the same realm, all over the world. This chat gets disabled while in WZ (no reading or writing) *General: Line of sight chat. If you can see someone, you can read his general messages as he can read yours. *Clan: Permanent chat for members of a clan. Messages can be seen in green font. *Party: Similar to clan chat. The font is orange and remains active as long as the group. *Player chat: Using the command /chat Player_Name, players can send chat requests. When accepted it gets a "Player Name" tag, and one can talk privately with that other player. *Local (special): Local is a very rare chat room open during some special events. When entering the zone designated by the administrator/developer/game master this tag enables the player to talk with everyone in the area, including enemies. Shortcut bar As you gain higher levels and more learned skills, you will find use in going through Menu> Settings> Show Second Bar, which allows you to put another quickbar to quickly cast more. The shortcut bar allows quick access to actions, powers, weapons and other equipment, and some consumable items. There are 4 bars, each with 10 slots, though and only one bar can be viewed at a time. All a player needs to do is to drag the icon of the desired item from its inventory, power book or actions window, and release it on one of the bar buttons. Any of these items can be added any number of times, but cooldowns are the same and are shared between buttons of the same power. By clicking on the arrows to the right-hand side, or using the mouse wheel over the bar itself, the player can rotate through the 4 bars. They can also use the keys F1-F4 to go to each bar directly. Numbers on the keyboard from 1-0 activate buttons 1-10 on the active bar. Other windows In the bottom right of the screen are seven buttons for other windows. Power book (Shortcut: b) The power book contains all the powers currently available to the player. They can either be cast from here, or dragged onto the shortcut bar for easy access. Character window (Shortcut: c) Shows the character window, that displays the character's name, level, class, race, experience points and Regnum Points, as well as other character attributes. Inventory window (Shortcut: i) View the array of pockets in which you will store a variety of items. Actions window (Shortcut: n) Displays the list of non-combat actions the character can perform. These can also be dragged from here onto the shortcut bar. Community window (Shortcut: p) Quests window (Shortcut: u) Displays the list of quests the player is currently undertaking. Premium content window''(Shortcut: X) Allows the player to purchase Premium Content items through the spending of Ximerin, bought with real world cash. ---- These other windows also make up the user interface: Main menu ''(Shortcut: esc) The game's main menu is only available by pressing esc. It contains six options: *'How to play': Shows the "How to play" window *'Options': Shows the game options in the Options Window. *'Die': Kills the character, after a 90 second countdown. This can be used if the character has become stuck in the scenery (rare) or to transport to a resurrection altar more quickly. However it carries a fairly heavy 5% necrostacy penalty. See also Player Death. *'Back to the game': Dismisses this menu. *'Change character': Goes back to the character selection screen. *'Exit game': Leaves the game. For the last two options, Change character and Exit game, the player will lose all positive spells on them and an 18 second timer will count down before the action is completed. The player can then cancel this action up until the last 5 seconds. If the player is attacked during this period (either by enemy player or by a creature) the timer will reset to 19 seconds. This is to stop players logging out mid-fight. How to play window (Shortcut: h) This is the game's on-line help. It contains several pages, covering various aspects of the game. Options window (Shortcut: o) Sets in-game options. See Options Window. Map window (Shortcut: m) This shows the player's position on the World Map. See also *Keyboard and Mouse Controls *Game Commands Category:User interface